


How Do You Like Your Eggs In The Morning? (Podfic)

by gaymingtrash



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, rated for bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall puts his foot in his mouth. Varric isn't sure whether to help him remove it or choke him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like Your Eggs In The Morning? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do You Like Your Eggs In The Morning?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543161) by [lilmsmoonstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmsmoonstruck/pseuds/lilmsmoonstruck). 




End file.
